Ces Petites Choses
by Gloomy-Coco
Summary: Si Greg Jenko devait définir sa relation avec Erik, il considérerait cela comme un casse tête. Cependant les choses sont plus simple qu'elles n'y paraissent. [Jenko/Erik] One shot.


**Pairing** : Jenko / Eric

**Blabla** : J'aime trop Greg Jenko (j'aime encore mieux Channing tatum mais là n'est pas le sujet). En faite, en regardant pour la X fois 22 jump street, je me suis rendu compte que le personnage de Brad MacQuaid était juste excellent ! En particulier avec la scène quand Jenko découvre que Maya est la fille de Dickson ou encore celle quand il tripe et danse avec un arc en ciel, du coup j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose centrée sur lui.

Et puis étant donnée que j'adore Eric / Jenko, j'ai sortie ce petit one shot !

Peut être que je penserais à faire une série de one shot en attendant de sortir la plus grosse fic… qui tarde à venir… sorry sorry sorry !

Faudrait que je m'essaye à Schmidt mais surtout à Eric ! Et aussi **un grand merci à ****Tayuya3** pour son message d'encouragement, du coup ça m'a vraiment boosté à sortir ça !

Nota : je vous recommande de lire «Sans encombre plus ou moins » pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment d'Eric/Jenko.

Disclaimer : Evidemment 21 jump street ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai aucun droit, ne fait aucun argent, seule Miranda est mon OC (mais mineur évidemment)

* * *

Si Greg Jenko devait définir sa relation avec Eric Valens, il n'arriverait pas à mettre un mot dessus. Non pas qu'il ne savait pas, mais qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

Beaucoup de mots pourraient décrire se qu'il ressent pour le jeune homme… qui au final était du même âge que lui, même plus vieux… mais passons. Ca allait du vrai amour à la véritable haine. C'était ça entre eux, des extrêmes passions qui étrangement arrivaient bien à cohabiter.

.

.

.

« Sérieusement ? »

Jenko était tranquillement assis dans le canapé de son…_leurs _salon, une bière en main et s'était maintenant tourné vers Erik qui était derrière lui dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Lui aussi avait une bière en main et avait les bras croisé ne quittant pas des yeux le policier face à lui, silencieux.

« Je ne comprend pas en quoi le fait de me voir physiquement changera quelque chose » continua Jenko en haussant les sourcils et en levant ses mains dans un geste d'…interrogation.

Eric l'observa en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et roula des yeux avant de quitter sa place et de retourner dans la cuisine.

« Le fait que mes parents veulent te voir _physiquement _\- comme tu dis, ne te fait ni chaud ni froid ? » Demanda le détective de loin.

Non Greg Jenko n'y voyait pas l'intérêt.

En quoi voir la famille de _son petit ami_ allait changer quelque chose dans leur relation qui était déjà très bien à son gout, en mettant en sourdine la petite voix qui lui disait qu'il avait tout simplement peur de décevoir…

.

.

.

Leur relation qui avait commencé sur des mensonges (Jenko avait encore du mal à penser le contraire en repensant à leur mission à Saigon High), s'était finalement mué en quelque chose de plus sérieux et de durable. Pour dire vrai, c'était bien la première fois que Jenko était dans une relation aussi longue et avec un mec.

Certes il avait déjà vécu des relations dites constructives, particulièrement au lycée où il était un expert des relations "sérieuses" avec plusieurs filles, cependant jamais il avait vécu quelque chose qui s'apparentait à celle qu'il vivait avec Eric.

Loin de là, la perfection. Bien au contraire.

Le nombre de fois où Eric l'avait insulté et jeté ses affaires depuis la fenêtre telle une Drama Queen, pour au final qu'il finisse chez les Schmidts. Ou encore, les fois où Jenko s'était battu avec des mecs qui lorgnaient un peu trop sur les fesses du détective pour à chaque fois que ça se retourne contre lui, et Jenko en voulait à Eric de _se laisser faire._

Ils criaient rarement quand ils se disputaient. Les tons étaient souvent calme mais les phrases, elles, faisaient mal. Et en y repensant, Jenko se disait que leur 'haine' était souvent de trop…

Néanmoins, qu'est ce qu'elle était comparé à l'amour qu'ils se portaient pour l'un envers l'autre… ?

Rien.

Mais ça, il se l'avouait quasiment jamais.

.

.

.

« T'imaginera jamais ce qu'Eric m'a demandé ? »

Jenko et Schmidt prenaient un sandwich dans un Food truck, alors qu'ils étaient en patrouille en plein centre ville de Metairie. On était en printemps, et les températures étaient plutôt avancées, mais surtout c'était une bonne occasion de manger dehors.

Le plus petit des deux regarda son collègue à travers ses lunettes de soleil alors qu'ils s'installaient autour d'une table devant la camionnette.

« Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a demandé pour que ça puisse te faire…rire ? » Demanda Schmidt.

« Il veut que je rencontre ses parents ! Non mais tu entends ça… _ses parents ! _» Et Jenko éclata de nouveau de rire.

Schmidt s'était arrêter de manger et avait la bouche ouverte. Jenko, son meilleur ami, son collègue de travaille, _son frère_… n'était pas aussi bête de que ça ? _**Si !?**_

« Ca ne te fait pas rire ?» Demanda Greg.

Schmidt secoua la tête négativement, essayant de chercher une explication logique de cet élan de rire. Mais il avait beau retourner la question dans la tête, non il ne trouvait pas.

« Attend » Jenko retira ses lunettes et s'était penché sur Schmidt. « Pourquoi je devrais voir ses parents ? »

Schmidt haussa les épaules et fit de manière sarcastique :

« Peut être…je ne sais pas… Parce que ça fait bientôt 1 an voir 2 ans que vous êtes ensemble ? Je dis ça, je dis rien ».

Jenko s'était reculé comme brulé, ce qui provoqua un roulement des yeux de Schmidt.

« Dude ! Ne me dit pas que cette explication ne t'a jamais frôlé l'esprit ? Généralement, dans un couple qui a fait un petit moment ensemble, la chose logique qui suit est la rencontre avec les parents de l'autre, pour montrer justement le sérieux ! »

Schmidt fut surpris du comportement de Jenko, qui resta silencieux.

« Fuck. Shit… _Oh merde ! _»

Schmidt roula de nouveau les yeux.

« Je suppose que tu t'es mit à rire comme tu viens de le faire face à Eric. »

Jenko ne répondit pas et se prit la tête dans les mains. L'autre policier eu un peu de peine.

« Tu sais qu'Eric va alors penser que tu ne veux pas que votre relation devienne sérieuse. » Schmidt ne voulait pas continuer à faire du mal, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

« Pourquoi ? Comme tu dis ça fait 1 an voir 2 ans qu'on est ensemble, je ne veux pas le quitter ! » Fit Jenko voulant se défendre.

« Alors pourquoi tu ri… ? »

Tout simplement parce qu'il avait peur. Mais de nouveau, il fit taire cette petite voix au fond de lui.

.

.

.

Les doutes. Autres critères qui pouvaient décrire cette relation. Pas seulement des doutes sur le réellement fondement de se mettre en couple, mais plutôt sur lui.

Jenko le savait, il n'était pas une lumière mais il avait l'avantage de croire en ses convictions et de s'y donner à fond. C'était plutôt quelqu'un de passionné qui essayait et se donnaient toujours les moyens de réussir, du coup quand les premiers doutes sont arrivés sur « Est ce qu'il était vraiment fait pour quelqu'un comme Eric ? », ses forces et ses convictions l'abandonnèrent.

Pour lui, Eric était un peu comme Schmidt. Il était intelligent, drôle, à l'écoute, fonceur mais surtout incroyablement sexy ! Et Jenko, étrangement, ne pensait pas qu'il était la personne qui lui fallait. Le policier pensait que quelqu'un de plus… stable, intelligent aussi, serait à mieux pour Eric, pas un idiot comme lui.

Et ces doutes se sont profondément encré en lui pendant un moment et l'ont même poussé à rompre avec Eric… pour le mieux, selon lui.

Le mal être qui avait suivit cette rupture lui avait causé une boule au ventre de fait il mangeait très peu. Il pensait sincèrement à l'époque que c'était juste un ver digestif qui ne voulait pas quitter son intestin et quand on lui demandait pourquoi il était souvent triste et n'avait pas le moral, il répondait que c'était juste passager. Mais ce fut le manque qui fut plus difficile à combler.

Il ne pensait vraiment pas que le fait qu'Eric ne soit plus dans sa vie allait autant le marquer. Il avait pourtant essayé de passer à autre chose, d'aller voir d'autre filles ou d'autre hommes. S'amuser ou autre, mais non, rien n'y faisait.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça lui arrivait de croiser Eric dans les couloirs du poste, même si ils n'étaient pas aux mêmes étages, la coïncidence pouvait être une vraie de vraie salope.

Dans ces moments là, quand ils se retrouvaient à quatre : Miranda, Eric, Schmidt et lui; Eric fixait Jenko pendant un temps le regard morne pour ensuite parler à Schmidt tout sourire puis Miranda le dévisageait mais le saluait quand même.

C'est d'ailleurs d'elle que les choses finissèrent par s'arranger.

Jenko le savait, sans elle Eric ne se serait jamais revenu vers lui, n'aurait jamais lutté pour lui prouver qu'il le méritait mais surtout qu'a eux deux, ils formaient les deux face d'une même pièce : indissociable.

Miranda était même venu le voir seule. Ils avaient plusieurs fois discuté et bu un verre ensemble. La femme avait des efforts phénoménaux, malgré la première impression négative qu'elle avait de lui. Miranda et tout comme Schmidt.

.

.

.

« Je suis désolé. »

Eric leva la tête doucement de son ordinateur posé sur son bureau pour voir son petit ami devant lui, habillé en tenu de policier. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ?

« Désolé de… quoi ? »

« Pour hier soir, je… je voulais pas me moquer pour la visite chez tes parents. Je ne veux pas que cela gâche quoi que se soit entre nous. »

Eric s'était arrêté de taper sur son clavier et observait Jenko qui se sentait mal à l'aise. Après son déjeuner avec Schmidt il avait espéré que son comportement n'allait pas avoir de conséquence sérieuse avec Eric. Il voulait pas ressentir ce qu'il avait vécu il y a de cela quelque mois. Et Schmidt avait raison, il était temps de prouver qu'il tenait à Eric plus que les mots pouvaient dire.

« Dit moi juste ce que je dois porter et amener. » Continua Jenko.

Le détective avait un visage neutre, avant que celui-ci se mue en une grimace et qu'un fou rire le prenne.

« Non mais tu as vu ta tête ! Greg… tu as vraiment cru que j'allais te faire rencontrer mes parents ?! »

Jenko ne sut pas pourquoi pas, un frisson et une déception le gagna. Dire qu'il y a encore 24h, cela le réfutait de faire le grand pas, mais au final cela le déçu.

Il fit une grimace pour cacher sa gène pour ensuite se déplacer vers Eric et le frapper au niveau de l'épaule. Une fois, puis une deuxième fois. Le plus petit fit un saut mais avait un sourire aux lèvres.

« Désolé, mais je voulais juste savoir ta réaction si je te proposais cela. » Fit le détective qui se massa l'épaule.

« Tu t'es cru dans un show tv à me faire ce genre de chose… »

Eric ne le quitta pas des yeux et l'observa. Alors que Jenko s'installa sur la chaise en face de lui, Eric continua :

« Tu aurais vraiment voulu rencontrer ma famille ? » Le ton était incertain mais on sentait l'espoir dans sa voix.

Jenko le regarda a son tour avant de pencher sa tête sur le coté et de gratter l'arrière de son crane.

« Et bien, c'est pas comme ci on était ensemble depuis 1 an voir 2. » Il leva les yeux sur son partenaire et se pencha sur le bureau comme ci il allait divulguer le secret derrière le monstre du Loch Ness « Il serait peut être tant d'officialiser les choses au près de nos parents non ? »

Le regard que lui lança à ce moment Eric fit de nouveau frissonner Jenko. Il était doux et énamouré, et le policier jura en son fort intérieur de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser – oui il était encore au poste entouré de plein de monde. D'ailleurs il fut surpris que personne ne prête attention à eux, quoi que… c'est pas comme ci il venait quasiment tout le temps à cette étage.

« Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas te dire je t'aime, mais tu le sais. » fit Eric en susurrant.

« Je le sais que trop bien. »Répondit Jenko sur le même ton flirtant.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux avant qu'un raclement de gorge les fasse lever la tête en même temps.

La coéquipière du détective les regarda en croissant les bras, le regard torve.

« Encore entrain de vouloir forniquer avec vos regard ! »

«Forniquer ? » Demanda Jenko en fronçant les sourcils.

Eric roula des yeux et se recula sur sa chaise.

« Dit donc Miranda personne t'as dit qu'il y avait pas plus tue l'amour que toi ! » Jenko s'était relevé de sa chaise et toisa la femme afro-américaine de son 1m85.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Jenko » fit elle de manière ironique en soupirant « Maintenant _back off_ ! »

Et elle lui indiqua la sortie. Jenko lui fit un doigt sous le rire d'Eric qui s'amusait toujours à voir ses deux là se prendre le choux. Le policier se dirigea vers l'ascenseur au préalable ayant fait un clin d'œil à son homme et fit un bisou volé à Miranda qui discrètement lui faisait un sourire.

.

.

.

Brad Jenko n'était pas homme à s'embêter pour beaucoup de chose.

Il n'arriverait pas à mettre des mots sur sa relation avec Eric Valens, même si il en avait, il ne sait pas si cela pouvait vraiment retranscrire ce qui se passait et ce qu'il vivait.

C'était un mélange de tout, de petites choses au quotidien. Ces moments où ils allaient voir un match de basketball et Eric commentait chacune des actions le regard pétillant, ou alors cette fois où il s'était rendu à un concert et Erik avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille pour poser sa tête dans son dos. Jenko lui avait dit qu'il ne verrait rien comme ça du concert mais Eric n'en avait que faire, il était bien.

Ou puis cette autre fois, où ils s'étaient retrouvé dans un bar et dans un élan d'excitation, ils n'avaient pas cessé de s'embrasser langoureusement pour finir au toilette et être à deux doigts de se faire surprendre par Schmidt... Rectification: ils s'était fait surprendre par Schmidt qui avait crié à « Saint Marie Joseph » et demandé de l'eau bénite dans ses yeux pour oublier ce qu'il venait de voir.

Sur le moment ce n'était pas agréable, mais Jenko se rappelait du rire d'Eric alors qu'il remontait son pantalon et bouclé sa ceinture. Et rien que ça, ça lui faisait rappeler un bon moment.

C'était ça qui faisait qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, il était juste bien, heureux mais surtout _in love_.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

J'ai pondu ça en une aprèm, comme quoi en me remettant doucement à l'écriture,la motivation revient ! Finalement je suis resté avec Eric et non _Erik. _En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous a plus !


End file.
